Problem: Suppose the diameter of a circle is ${16}$. What is its area?
${d = 16}$ ${K = 64\pi}$ First, find the radius: $r = d/2 = {16}/2 = {8}$ Now find the area: $K = \pi r^2$, so $K = \pi \cdot {8}^2 = {64\pi}$.